


Прости, но не забывай

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: (nothing is described in great detail but please be safe!!), Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Child Neglect, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Tattoos, Therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Вэл нравится представлять, как Роберт, в своей потрёпанной кожаной куртке и с кучей ножей в карманах, кормит мороженым всхлипывающего младенца с окровавленными мочками. Она думает, что, вероятно, из него всё же мог бы выйти хороший отец.





	Прости, но не забывай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive, But Don't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055275) by [Joanne_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - alba-longa.

Когда Вэл была маленькой, она часто просила маму рассказать историю о том, как ей прокололи уши. Мама рассказывала про это слегка раздражённым тоном, который казался Вэл очень забавным лет в девять-десять — пока она не начала замечать его в своём собственном голосе.

— Я пустила его погулять с тобой, всего на пару часов, — и вот вы возвращаетесь, а у тебя в ушах дырки! Тебе был всего год! Чем он только думал?

Вэл радовалась, что Роберт сделал это, когда она была младенцем. Она всегда боялась иголок и поэтому считала, лет в девять-десять, что сама бы в жизни не отважилась пойти проколоть уши. А теперь она гадает, уж не оттуда ли и пошёл её страх.

Роберт рассказывал, что она плакала после проколов, но успокоилась, когда он купил ей мороженое. Вэл нравится представлять, как Роберт, в своей потрёпанной кожаной куртке и с кучей ножей в карманах, кормит мороженым всхлипывающего младенца с окровавленными мочками. Она думает, что, вероятно, из него всё же мог бы выйти хороший отец.

-o0o-

В ту ночь, когда погибла Мэрилин, шёл дождь. Вэл сидела на школьных ступеньках, прижав колени к груди, и наблюдала за проезжающими мимо машинами. Её папа опаздывал далеко не в первый раз и, конечно, наверняка не в последний.

Вэл удивилась, увидев, что за ней вместо него приехала мама. Она спросила, что случилось.

— Прости, пожалуйста, милая. Я была на встрече и только сейчас получила сообщение от твоего отца.

— Какое сообщение? — Вэл видела, что мама злится.

— Он не может забрать тебя, потому что слишком много выпил, — сухо пояснила Мэрилин. Потёрла висок. — То есть, хорошо, конечно, что он не сел за руль пьяным, особенно в такую погоду, но... — она фыркнула, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Вэл бы хотелось, чтобы мама могла поговорить с ней о Роберте. Она уже начинала понимать, начинала разочаровываться в нём так же, как и мать разочаровалась в Роберте давным-давно. Она не понимала, почему Мэрилин оставалась с ним все эти годы. Вэл очень боялась, что причина была в ней.

-o0o-

Один из самых суровых уроков, что довелось выучить Вэл — ничто не гарантирует счастливый исход. Можно сделать абсолютно всё, вплоть до последней мелочи, правильно, и это не поможет.

Их должны были пропустить на перекрёстке. Они следовали всем правилам, следили за знаками. Но в них всё равно врезалась чужая машина.

Вэл была образцовым пациентом. Она стойко переносила все процедуры, беседовала с психотерапевтом, когда врачи считали нужным, и отказывалась кричать от боли, плакать или как-то показывать, что ей плохо. Но Роберт всё равно никогда не оставался в больнице дольше необходимого.

Она продолжала играть в волейбольной команде. У неё были хорошие оценки. Она заработала стипендию в отличном колледже, где могла изучать фотографию. Но они с Робертом всё равно почти не разговаривали после смерти матери.

-o0o-

Роберт почти всегда либо был пьян, либо активно напивался. Вэл испытывала ужас перед машинами после той аварии, но она заставила себя научиться водить как можно скорее, лишь бы никогда не зависеть от того, в состоянии ли отец сесть за руль. Вэл было лишь тринадцать, когда погибла мать, но к четырнадцати она уже совершенно повзрослела.

Другие отцы, проживающие по соседству, помогали как могли, хотя у большинства из них были маленькие дети и куча собственных проблем. Мистер Вега знал, как обсуждать с Вэл околошкольные вопросы, которые другие дети задают родителям, так, чтобы она всегда всё понимала. У мистера Селлы, хотя его кафе только-только открылось, всегда находились бесплатные кофе и выпечка для Вэл. Мистер Бладмарч приглашал её на чай и терпеливо выслушивал, когда ей нужно было выговориться. (И ей никогда в полной мере не отблагодарить его за то, как однажды, когда Вэл была уже в выпускном, он зашёл к ним с уродливейшим щенком бостон-терьера, что она видела в жизни, и чуть ли не силой заставил Роберта взять его.) Все трое платили ей, чтобы она присматривала за их детьми.

Пусть это не то же самое, что забота от родного отца, но она не знает, как пережила бы старшую школу без них.

-o0o-

— С тобой просто невозможно, Вэл! — плакала Линдси, меряя шагами её квартиру. — Как будто у меня кошка вместо девушки.

— В каком это смысле?

— В смысле, ты вечно в стороне. Ты знаешь столько обо мне, но я едва знаю хоть что-то про тебя. Я даже не знаю, откуда ты! — она захлюпала носом. — Почему ты не хочешь открыться мне?

Вэл встала. У неё уже были подобные разговоры — с Марси, с Надин, с Сидни. Би сказала то же самое, почти слово в слово.

— Думаю, тебе стоит уйти.

— Вэл...

— Ты не понимаешь. И никогда не поймёшь.

-o0o-

Вэл никогда не ставила себе целью одеваться как её отец. Но у Роберта отлично получалось отталкивать от себя людей, и именно к этому стремилась Вэл. Если её внешний вид, холодный и суровый, отражал её самоощущение, никто не мог ожидать от Вэл ничего другого. Она не могла подпустить к себе кого-то, кому не под силу будет выносить её — только не снова.

(Также в барах её меньше пытались облапать, сплошные плюсы.)

-o0o-

Глупый кот соседки продолжал залезать к ней в квартиру. Она понятия не имела, как. В третий раз Эми дала ей свой номер и попросила написать, если это случится снова.

Это случилось снова. И снова, и снова, и снова.

— Прости, мне так неловко. Наверное, ты ему нравишься. Могу я загладить его вину ужином? Я всё равно сделала слишком много спагетти.

Вскоре Вэл по крайней мере раз в неделю ужинала у Эми.

-o0o-

— Знаешь, когда ты впервые принесла его, у меня просто истерика случилась, как только ты ушла.

— С чего это? — негодующе поинтересовалась Вэл, вертя в руке бокал с вином.

— Ну, ты была вся в шипах, на высоченных каблуках, такая суровая, грозная...

— Спасибо.

Эми рассмеялась.

— То есть, грозная не только в плане «боже, я боюсь за свою жизнь», но и в плане «накажите меня, госпожа».

Вэл покраснела, но смогла выдать ровным голосом:

— Отлично.

— Но при всём при этом ты держала Барта на вытянутых руках, будто он бомба какая-то!

— Я не привыкла к кошкам, — проворчала Вэл.

— Ты любишь Барта, — дразняще заметила Эми.

— Ненавижу.

— И я подумала, что это ужасно смешно, — продолжала Эми, не обращая внимания. — Этакая крутая амазонка, и я даже не засомневалась, что ты можешь убить человека голыми руками...

— Я сомневаюсь.

— ...но вот ты здесь, и выглядишь так, будто предпочла бы быть где угодно, но ты всё равно пришла вернуть какой-то незнакомке её кота.

— Я хотела убрать его из моей квартиры.

— Ты хотела, чтобы он благополучно вернулся домой.

Вэл какое-то мгновение раздумывала над этим.

— Моя бывшая сказала, встречаться со мной — всё равно, что с кошкой. Что я вечно в стороне.

Эми взялась за её руку с острыми накрашенными ногтями. 

— Кошки не в стороне, — сказала она. — Просто нужно позволить кошке самой прийти к тебе.

-o0o-

На ключице у Эми есть прекрасная татуировка в виде цветка. Вэл любит обводить пальцем её контуры, когда они одни дома.

— Хочешь себе тату? — спросила Эми Вэл однажды ночью, и лунный свет омывал её кожу — Вэл никогда не удавалось достойно передать это через камеру.

Вэл скривилась.

— Не люблю иголки.

— Никто их не любит.

Вэл закатила глаза.

— В смысле, я реально их не выношу.

— Но, если бы ты не боялась... — Вэл насмешливо фыркнула, — ...ты бы сделала?

Вэл задумалась на секунду.

— Да... Возможно...

-o0o-

— Я хочу дать ему ещё один шанс. Он ведь правда работает над собой! Мне кажется, он заслужил его. Но... это сложно.

— Что именно? — спросил доктор Поля. Без осуждения, исключительно рабочим тоном.

— Такое чувство... такое чувство, будто, если я его прощу, мне придётся забыть ту кучу дерьма, что случилась из-за него. И я не хочу ничего забывать, ведь благодаря нему я стала той, кто я есть.

— Никто не просит тебя забыть обо всём. Думаешь, твой отец забыл, сколько он причинил тебе боли? Думаю, что нет. Если он хочет исцелиться, ему придётся простить себя. Но он не может забыть то, что сделал — иначе как он будет учиться на своих ошибках?

-o0o-

— Эми, нам нужно в тату-салон. Прямо сейчас.

— Что?

— Я не могу пойти одна, мне нужно, чтобы ты держала меня за руку, и нужно идти сейчас, пока я не струсила.

Эми засмеялась и позволила Вэл увлечь себя за ней.

— Ладно, ладно!

-o0o-

— Эми, тебе нравится пицца с ананасами?

— Да, сэр.

— И ты говоришь так не потому, что хочешь залезть моей дочери в штаны?

— Папа!

— Нет, сэр. Когда я в первый раз заказывала нам пиццу, я выбрала ананас, и, кажется, Вэл чуть не расплакалась.

— Неправда!

Эми со смехом вернула ей её шутливый шлепок. Роберт сел за стол, положив между ними тремя коробку с пиццей.

— Что у тебя там, Вэл? — спросил он, показывая на её руку.

Вэл закатила рукав, демонстрируя свою новую татуировку — слова на предплечье, как раз перед локтем:

_Прости, но не забывай_

— Это... напоминание, — пояснила Вэл.

Роберт с улыбкой кивнул.

— Напоминание... Мне нравится. Наверное, тоже стоит сделать такую.

Вэл думает, что, может быть, из него ещё выйдет хороший отец.


End file.
